


I Can't Wait

by Genea (geneac1)



Series: The Crystal and Judi Chronicles [1]
Category: Days of Our Lives RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-07
Updated: 2011-07-07
Packaged: 2017-10-21 03:02:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geneac1/pseuds/Genea





	I Can't Wait

Timidly, Judi approaches Crystal. “How do I touch you?”  
“How do you want to touch me?”  
“I, I don’t know.”  
Crystal takes a step towards Judi, their bodies now fully in contact. Bringing her mouth to Judi’s ear she whispers, “Yes, you do.” Crystal kisses Judi lightly on her ear, causing a shudder to flow through Judi’s body.  
Crystal goes to take a step back only to be halted by Judi’s hands landing on her hips.  
Judi’s lips crease into a smile. She brushes her lips against Crystal’s and breathes, “I want to touch you everywhere, slowly until you beg me to stop,” into Crystal’s mouth.  
A sigh escapes Crystal’s lips; she pulls Judi tighter to her body, kisses her soundly and says, “Bring It.”  
Judi pulls Crystal’s shirt over her head and backs her up to the wall. She places light kisses on Crystal’s face, her jaw, down her neck, back up and around to the other side of her jaw. She deftly avoids Crystal’s lips, though she is drawn to their ridiculous softness. She allows herself one kiss but pulls away before she loses control.  
“Patience,” Judi whispers  
Crystal moans in protest, but nods her assent.  
Slowly, Judi begins kissing her neck again, drawing her lips to the soft curve of her shoulders and down to the delicate skin of her décolletage. She hovers there for a moment, delighting in seeing Crystal’s taught nipples through her lacy black bra. She takes her fingernails and grazes them over Crystal’s left nipple. Crystal draws in a tight breath and Judi repeats the grazing until Crystal says, “I can’t stand anymore, please…”  
Judi kisses Crystal deeply swallowing her moans. “Please what?”  
“Please, take me to bed.”  
Judi presses her thigh between Crystal’s, causing Crystal to swallow thickly, her eyes to flutter shut. She takes Crystal’s hand, leads her the short distance to the bed and pushes her down on to its soft, dense surface. She gazes at Crystal’s partially clad body and her mouth goes dry.  
Crystal, seeing her hesitation, sits up laces her fingers with Judi’s. “Hey, its okay we don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”  
“Oh, I do want to.” Judi looks at her again, passion in her eyes. “You’re just so fucking beautiful. And I guess I am a little nervous, too.”  
“What are you nervous about?”  
“Well, you know, we’ve kissed more than once, and I know my body wants you.”  
“Yes, mine too.”  
Judi grins and looks down at Crystal’s visible nipples. She raises an eyebrow. “Yes, I can see that, but this is more than just casual playing or entertaining the fans, this is actual fucking or making love or whatever.”  
Crystal pulls Judi down to sit next to her and brushes her hair back behind her ear. Jade eyes lock onto eyes as blue as ten thousand oceans. “This is whatever you and I want it to be. I know that I want you. I know that you want me. But nothing is going to happen here that you’re not ready for. Okay?”  
Judi pulls up there still laced fingers and gently kisses Crystal’s fingers one by one. “Okay.”  
Their lips come together, gently and then harder as the passion between them sparks and ignites. Crystal lays back, taking Judi with her. She leans up on one elbow, kisses Judi again. She withdraws a little, licking Judi’s partially opened lips causing her eyes to open. “Let me make love to you.”  
Judi smiles but says “I was supposed to make you beg first, though.”  
“Oh, I’m begging now. Please, please let me make love to you before it gets messy.”  
“I kinda like messy.” “  
“This messy is not good,” Crystal says with a shake of her head. “This is the kind of messy that has me exploding and then someone has to clean, and really who wants to clean right now?”  
Judi gently laughs again and pulls Crystal’s lips to her.  
Crystal begins her assault again, only this time she takes no prisoners. All signs of patience are gone. She kisses Judi as if her life depends on it, biting and nipping her lips as she goes. Crystal moves to Judi’s neck, sucking at the skin gently and then firmer, careful not to leave any bruises.  
Judi can do nothing but moan her own pleasure and occasionally Crystal’s name. She tilts her head allowing Crystal more access and cries out when she hits a particularly sensitive spot on her neck. “Don’t stop,” she begs. “Please don’t fucking stop.”  
“But your neck,” Crystal says. “I don’t want to bruise you.”  
“Fuck that, don’t stop.”  
Crystal resumes her sucking with renewed vigor as Judi’s moans become more frequent and louder. She slides her hand under the satin of Judi’s bra and pulls at her nipples, enjoying the hardness between her fingers.  
“Yes, god yes!” Judi yells. “Do that, again, again.”  
Crystal does it again, bites Judi’s neck hard while rolling the hardened nipples between her fingers.  
Judi screams “Oh fuck!” Her back arches and she comes hard, waves shaking her lithe frame.  
While she is attempting to get her breath back, Crystal continues the invasion on her body and senses. She is kissing her again, down her taut stomach, back up to the curve of her breasts and to her mouth again.  
Judi responds excitedly, fully and cannot remember ever being so turned on in her life. As Crystal strokes her thighs, causing her to shiver, Judi looks down at herself and realizes that she is clad in nothing other than her panties. “You are good; I don’t even remember my clothes coming off.”  
Crystal looks up from kissing her belly and grins, making her nose crinkle. “You were distracted.”  
Judi looks at her and touches her nose with her finger. “I love that crinkle when you smile.” She pulls Crystal up and kisses that very spot. “You are drastically overdressed, my dear.”  
“You think? What should we do that about that?”  
“Get your ass out of this bed and take them off; I want to feel all of you.”  
Crystal stands and starts to take off her clothes.  
“Slowly”, Judi says from the bed.  
Crystal looks to Judi, sees the raw lust in her eyes and it’s all she can do to slow her movements. Somehow, though, she manages.  
Judi sits up and scoots to the edge of the bed; she pulls Crystal to her and kisses her belly. She runs her hands up and down Crystal’s thighs, continuously kissing her. It isn’t long before Crystal legs are quivering and Judi pulls her down to the bed. They spend long moments kissing and touching each other.  
Crystal soon reclaims her strength and begins kissing a wet path down Judi’s shivering body. She reaches the apex of Judi’s thighs, stops and looks up into Judi’s waiting eyes.  
Judi says nothing, but lays back and spreads her legs.  
Crystal nestles herself in between Judi’s flushed thighs and inhales her scent, letting it fill her sense utterly and completely. She lets her lips fall open and gently mouths Judi’s pussy through her panties.  
Judi lets out a moan of satisfaction as Crystal continues to mouth her. She begins to writhe and Crystal wraps strong arms around her thighs.  
“Off,” Judi yells. “Take them off!”  
Crystal feigns confusion and says, “Take what off?”  
“Crystal do not fuck with me; take off the panties and eat me for fuck’s sake.”  
Crystal removes the offensive garment, ducks her head and resumes her task. She spreads Judi’s lips and takes her clit into her mouth. She sucks her gently, while stoking her with her fingers.  
Judi’s moans become louder, her breathing more erratic. She wraps her hand in Crystal thick hair, while encouraging her to, “Suck me more, eat me more! Oh my god don’t stop, Crystal!”  
Crystal of course has no intention of stopping her invasion of Judi’s pussy. She has waited patiently for this moment and does not intend to disappoint. She takes Judi to the edge and bac--sucking, licking and teasing. She alternates sucking her clit, with firm licks to her lips and tongues her inner walls. On occasion she strays to Judi’s ass, tonguing her briefly before returning to her pussy. Crystal brings one hand up and slides a finger into Judi’s pussy.  
Judi starts at this new feeling, but is quickly lost in the sensation of Crystal sucking her clit,stroking her deeply. Judi’s breathing is deep and guttural, her pleas to Crystal to let her come are more frequent.  
Crystal slides a second finger into Judi, makes her fingers into a hook shape and begins pressing on her “G” spot while continuing to suck her clit and lick her available pussy.  
“Holy fuck, yes right there Crystal, harder, please don’t stop!”  
“Never, lover. I will never stop fucking you.”  
Judi presses Crystal into her hot center, making it hard to breath, but Crystal doesn’t care; she loves the feeling of Judi in her mouth, her clit pounding on her tongue,her pussy hot and wet around her fingers. She swirls Judi’s clit with her tongue and makes one final hard press.  
Judi comes like a rocket. She takes a deep breath and screams Crystal’s name over and over.  
When Judi yells her name, Crystal comes soaking the sheets beneath her. Crystal leaves her fingers in place as Judi is still tight around her and places light kisses up her body. She kisses Judi on her shoulder, on her neck and finally on her lips, taking away what little breath that has returned. She wipes Judi’s sweaty hair from her forehead and kisses her tenderly. “You okay?”  
Judi nods at first. “I’m so okay, so, so okay. That was amazing, you are amazing”  
Crystal smiles, her jade eyes alight with happiness. “Yes, yes it was. You tasted so good I could eat you all day.”  
“Well, you’ll have to wait your turn missy, because as soon as I catch my breath, you’re going down, or I guess I should say I’m going down!”  
They share a laugh.  
“That’s a deal but let me get us some water I’m freakin’ thirsty.”  
When Crystal returns to the bed, Judi is staring at her with the sultriest sleepy look she’s ever seen on another person. But she knows that Judi will not be awake much longer.  
“Let me hold you, while you catch your breath.”  
Judi lies her head on Crystal’s shoulder. “I want to make you come.”  
“You did.” Crystal says.  
“I did?”  
“Oh yeah, when you yelled my name I was done for. I don’t know that I’ve ever come that hard.”  
“You know, I don’t think I have either and I’ve had some impressive orgasms.”  
“Me, too.”  
Crystal smiles when Judi lets out a small yawn and snuggles closer to her. Crystal pulls the sheet up over them and places a kiss on Judi’s still damp forehead.  
“Don’t know why I’m so tired all of a sudden”, she says with another yawn.  
“It’s a good kinda tired though right?”  
“The best.”  
“Well no matter the reason then.”  
“I’m pretty sure it’s because you wore my ass out!”  
Crystal chuckles. “Well I wanted to do you good baby. Wouldn’t want you to be disappointed.”  
“As if! You did me so good, Sweets, I might be walkin’ funny for a few days. You just wait till I get my hands and mouth on you.”  
“I can’t wait.”  
Judi kisses her on the neck and lets out a sigh of deep contentment.  
Crystal gives her a final squeeze, kiss, and pulls her tightly to her body and holds her as they both drift into satisfied sleep.


End file.
